A Generator Rex Christmas
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Six decides to get Rex a puppy for Christmas. Adorable overdoses in Holix AND Six/Rex father/son fluff. For HARD CORE fluff lovers only! I was suffering a bad case of Fluffitis! Readers risk cavities, diabetes, sugar high, hysteria, and catching Fluffitis


**I was just about to go to bed when I randomly came up with this idea! It was so sweet and fluffy that I just HAD to write it! It's another Six/Rex father/son fluffy fic. I was watching videos of puppies on Youtube and putting my own puppies to bed when the idea came to me. Okay, in this fic, Six decides to give twelve year old Rex a puppy for Christmas. Pointless fluff? Yes. Adorable fluff? Yes again! Sensitive Six? Yes times pi! Holix? Hmm...lemme think about-OH YEAH THERE IS! I don't care that it isn't Christmas! I'm writing this fic anyway! So...Bleh! ^_^ WARNING: My Fluffitis condition has taken a turn for the worse! Only the most dedicated and tolerant fluff lovers will make it through this fic alive! Angst lovers, take heed and go no further! Take heed or be struck by lightning like the last Angst lovers who foolishly tried to read one of my Fluffitis fics!**

SIX'S POV

'I can't believe I'm doing this...' Six thought to himself as he walked out of the cold outside and into the animal shelter. 'White will bite my head off.' He glanced around the interior. Like everything in town, it was decorated with red and green holly, white lights, bells, and so on. There were also little pictures of dogs wearing Santa hats. Secretly, Six considered putting a Santa hat on ANYONE was an act of harsh abuse, let alone putting one of those things on an unsuspecting animal! He kept such thoughts to himself as he walked over to the lady at the counter. "Hello." He said politely. "I'd like to look at a dog for my..." What to say? Ward? Charge? Providence's weapon? "...my son." Better to keep from answering too many questions. He just wanted to get the dog and get out.

"Very well. Follow me." She was wearing an elf costume over her uniform... Yikes!

Six couldn't help but feel a sharp stab of pity when he walked into the next room, which was a sad contrast to the colorful lobby. Cages lined the walls, all containing dogs of various ages. Though they were clearly in good care (he could tell by their well groomed coats and healthy looking eyes), they all looked sad. Six fought down the pity so that it was at a minimum. He had an overwhelming desire to just take all of these dogs back with him.

'Impossible!' He scolded himself. 'One dog is already pushing the limits!' Why was he here again? Oh yeah, because Rex has been begging for a puppy for months now. Why was he caving in to this kid's wants? Because of Holiday.

...Really! It was seriously just because of Holiday's nagging and annoying speeches about how important Rex's happiness was! No other reason! He figured that giving Rex a puppy would probably buy him three months of silence from Holiday at the very least. That was the only reason!

...Seriously!

He bent down and looked at the closest dog. It was a little beagle puppy. He refused to even begin to think that the little dog was cute... With the droopy ears...brown eyes...wagging tail... Stop! Bad Six! 'Maybe this one...' Then, the dog threw back his head.

"ARRRROOOOOOOOO!"

'No.' Six thought to himself, moving on to the next cage. 'White would have him thrown out within a week!'

The next dog was an old, sad looking Dalmatian. She gazed up at Six with bleary, tired eyes. 'No...' Six thought reluctantly. 'No...Rex is too lively and energetic. She needs an owner who can let her rest...' He started to move away from the cage but something held him in place. 'Typical. I go through all this training to hide my emotions and a couple of canines are able to break that all down.' He reached through the bars and lightly stroked her ear. She closed her eyes.

He managed to walk away from the sad Dalmatian. He didn't even bother to stop at the next cage, which had a hyperactive Cocker Spaniel. 'No way would I get away with that one!' He needed a dog that was young, but not too young as to need much training. He needed a dog that was playful, but not too loud or crazy. He didn't want to be picky but the environment that he would be taking the dog to made such feelings necessary.

That was when he saw it. It was a little male mutt. He had ruffled chocolate brown fur with white patches. He was growling softly as he attempted to play tug-of-war with himself. 'Playful but not crazy... Young but not unmanageable...' If Six hadn't been convinced before, what he saw when the dog turned around truly sealed the deal: The puppy had only three legs. With another soft "Grrr." He gave the rope a firm shake and started rolling around on his bed.

Six had been able to keep a wavering shield in his mind to block out that darn canine appeal, but this was a whole new level of emotion and sympathy! This puppy was just like Rex in his own way... Feisty, determined, and unwilling to accept his handicap. The puppy, noticing Six, hobbled over to the cage and looked curiously up at him. His eyes were large, brown, and hopeful. Six turned to the nearest worker. "I think I've made a decision."

After Six finished the required paperwork, he started to go back in for the three-legged dog. Then, he heard a soft whine. He made the mistake of turning and let out a groan. The old Dalmatian was sitting up and wagging her tail, her bleary eyes filled with obvious longing. He stood there for a few minutes. 'Keep walking, Six... Just get Rex's dog and get out!' Still, his feet wouldn't move. 'Don't think about _anything_, idiot! Just get the stupid dog!' Still, he couldn't bring himself to move. Breathing a sigh of defeat, he turned and walked back into the other room. He'd need to fill some more paperwork.

'I am not going soft. I am _not_ going soft!' Six repeated to himself over and over as he walked down the street. At the end of one leash was the spirited three-legged pup. At the end of a second leash was the old Dalmatian, who was trotting at a surprisingly lively pace. 'I am not going-" He froze when he realized something: He had forgotten to get Holiday a present!

Half of him said to just forget it and go back to Providence before he did anything else stupid. The other half, the stupid half that had made him get these dogs in the first place, won out yet again and Six tried to come up with an idea. He glanced back at the shelter. "_Not_ another dog!" He murmured out loud.

Both dogs let out barks of surprise just as something brushed against Six's leg. Six looked down at what had touched him. It was a small, wet ginger kitten. He noticed a small sign attached to its neck. "FREE TO GOOD HOME" Six looked up toward the heavens and shook his head slowly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He muttered grudgingly. "You are most certainly enjoying this!" He rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat as he picked up the kitten. "You have one heck of a sense of humor!" He murmured, glancing once more at the sky before continuing his walk back to Providence.

…...

Six paused outside Holiday's office. 'Here goes...' He walked into the office, which was probably the only room in Providence that was decorated for the holidays **(Har har! Pun!)**. A small tree with rainbow lights, a few ornaments, and a gold star stood in a corner. A few presents sat underneath it. Strings of lights and bits of holly dotted the rest of the office. The decorations were skimpy by normal standards but ridiculously festive by Providence standards. Rex, Holiday, and Bobo were sitting at one of the tables, Rex munching on a cookie that was so hard, Six could hear the crunching painfully clearly from where he stood. No one had noticed him come in. The lady had said that both dogs were house trained, so Six let them off of the leash before standing up straight again. The kitten, which Six had dried off and brushed, was sitting quite happily on his shoulder. 'Not going soft...'

"Ahem." He cleared his throat nervously.

Rex turned around, half of a cookie sticking out of his mouth. "Puppies!" He gasped, accidentally dropping the cookie to the ground. The three legged dog quickly ran forward and inhaled it. Rex bent down and started petting it. "Good boy!" He said, ruffling the pup's ears. "What' s his name, Six?" Rex asked, looking up at Six with a grin.

"You decide." Six replied. "He's yours."

The look that came onto Rex's face could be compared to many things. It could be compared to a homeless man winning the lottery! It could compare to some toddler being given the toy he's always wanted. To Six, it could only be compared to the sun rising. A warm feeling erupted in Six's chest, _almost_ making him smile.

Then, Rex ran over to Six and threw his arms around the green-clad ninja's middle. "Omigosh! Thank you, Six! I love you so much!" He_did_ smile then! He even brought a hand up to rest on Rex's head. That warm feeling was everywhere now! It felt so...good!

"You're welcome, Rex." Six's voice almost cracked with emotion. This wouldn't do! He had to keep control. He had to...

Rex said he loved him!

Rex then ran over to the tree and picked up some packages. He handed one to Six, one to Holiday, and one to Bobo. "Here! Since I'm getting Six's present one day early, so should you!"

Holiday opened her present and smiled softly. Rex had made a little abstract sculpture by gluing together about thirty of the little plastic tables that come in pizza boxes. "Thank you, Rex!"

Bobo pulled out something lumpy and yellow. It took Six a moment to realize that it was an attempt to make a banana out of paper mache. "Hey, thanks kid!" Bobo said, grinning.

Six then opened his package. It was something soft and lumpy. Six pulled it out slowly. It was...a big...patched...cloth...something...

"I tried to make a quilt!" Rex explained. "But there wasn't enough fabric so I made it into a pillow!"

Six nodded his head and felt another smile come to his face. "Thank you, Rex." Rex grinned proudly before running to play with his new dog.

"I'm gonna name him Domino!" Rex said as he began playing tug-of-war with the bit of rope that Six had brought with him. "Since he has spots!" He looked up and glanced at the Dalmatian, who was lying down at the foot of the tree, gazing around serenely. "Is she for me too?" He asked.

"No." Six replied. "She's...mine..."

Rex gasped. "You got a dog too? Wow!" He hugged Domino and smiled excitedly. "This is gonna be great! What's her name?"

Six glanced at the calm dog. "Serena." He replied immediately.

Rex nodded in approval before going back to playing with Domino. After a few seconds, he jumped up. "Hey, Bobo! Let's show Domino our room!" The three ran out of the room and down the hall.

Holiday stood up and walked over, a package of her own in her hands. She handed it to him and smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas, Si-" She stopped when she noticed the little orange furry bundle that was sitting on Six's shoulder. "Who's this?"

"Eh..." Six suddenly found himself stuttering. What was with this stinking holiday **(PUN AGAIN! LOL!)**? Why was it making his emotions go all out of whack? "Um...he's for you... Merry Christmas..." He muttered, taking the cat from his shoulder and putting him into Holiday's arms.

"Oh...He's beautiful! Thank you, Six!" Her olive green eyes were bright with happiness.

Six nodded his head and began to open his own gift. He blinked in surprise when he saw that it was a little silver box. He opened it and a soft piano melody began to play. He recognized it as that song from that one anime movie that he couldn't remember the name of. It was called... "_Something's_ Theme..." He couldn't recall the name but the tune itself was beautiful. "Thank you, Sandra." Six muttered, saying Holiday's rarely-used first name.

Holiday looked even happier at his words. "You're welcome, Six!" She allowed the ginger cat to climb onto her shoulder. "I think I'll call him Plato." Six stared blankly. "You know! The musical, Cats! One of the cats was named Plato." Six blinked. Holiday shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Six! You need to get out more oft-" She stopped in mid sentence as her eyes locked on something on the ceiling.

Six followed her gaze and felt his face growing warm at what he saw: that cursed, evil, demonic little white plant called mistletoe! 'Well, great! If I wasn't doomed before, I am now!' He looked back at Holiday, whose face was slightly flushed. Her lips were turned in a slight smile/smirk, as if she was _daring_ him to kiss her. Against all reason, Six found himself moving closer. He found himself wrapping his arms around Holiday's waist. Scariest of all, he found himself leaning in and pulling Holiday into a gentle kiss.

Six felt another warmth in his chest, except this was more like a crazy explosion of a billion fireworks at once! He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Holiday's waist as she responded tenderly to his kiss. She brought her hands up so that one hand rested on his cheek while the other began to massage the back of his neck. Her soft lips moved sweetly and lovingly against his own.

Sighing a little into the kiss, Six tilted his head and moved his hands slowly up Holiday's back. He felt her shiver a little as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck. Her kiss became a little more passionate. Six was starting to panic. He wasn't a good kisser! He couldn't kiss passionately! Thankfully, his worries seemed to carry through to Holiday, who began to slow down again almost immediately.

They both pulled back, but only slightly. Their lips were only about a millimeter apart. For a few minutes, all was silent as the two continued to lightly brush their lips against each other, giving soft, quick kisses every now and then. Holiday pressed her lips to his once more, lingering for a few seconds before moving back again, but only slightly. Their noses were touching. Holiday then did something completely unexpected, but _completely_ gosh darn adorable: She gently nuzzled Six. Her half-closed olive eyes were glittering with warmth. It didn't send tingles down Six's spine like the kiss... It was just so completely innocent and cute, his heart melted.

Okay. He was gone! What was left of his sensible side left then and there! Hasta la vista! He allowed a small but genuine smile to come to his face and he hugged Holiday close. She rested her head on his chest and breathed a content sigh. Then, of course, she _had_ to start nuzzling and kissing his neck. And of course, she _had_ to focus on that one spot that made Six tremble when she kissed it. He sighed again and felt himself melting even more. _Wow_ that felt good!

Slowly, Holiday finally pulled away. She gazed up at him, her eyes locking on his even through his shades. "Merry Christmas, Six." She whispered, gently stroking the side of his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Holiday." Six murmured. His voice was slightly husky with emotion. Dang, he'd _never_ hear the end of this one! For some odd reason, he didn't care.

"Woof!" Serena let out a politely quiet bark, as if to say: "What about me?" Six took one hand from Holiday's back and lightly patted the side of his leg, calling Serena over. The Dalmatian happily trotted over and sat at his feet. Six scratched her behind the ear and held Holiday's warm body close with his other arm.

'Still not going soft!' He thought to himself. 'The sap act is just for one day...' Serena licked his hand, Plato let out a purr, and Holiday kissed him on the cheek.

….'Maybe two days...'

**Okay flamers, FREEZE! In my defense, I DID warn you! And no Six is NOT OOC! I mean, really! Between a kitten, a puppy, an old dog, a cute little kid, and Holiday, Six didn't stand a chance! And I KNOW that you all have been waiting for a long, fluffy, adorable kiss. Come on! I know you were! Any flames are for burning Van Kleiss. Don't hurt me for typos. It's 1:30 in the morning! Hope you liked it and Merry (early) Christmas! ^_^**

**PS- Seriously though! Six was adorable! I wanted to hug him here more than ever before! EEEK! *huggles Six***


End file.
